The present invention relates to information processing and, more specifically, to a command process load balancing system that resolves contention for access to virtual software resources.
Command process systems have been developed for load balancing taking into consideration the usage rate of hardware resources of server processes. However, when a server processes a set of similar commands consecutively, contention may develop for accesses to virtual software resources. There is continuing need for a command process load balancing system that resolves contention for access to virtual software resources.